UV curable inks are widely used in the printing industry for a variety of applications from varnishing, packaging, food and pharmaceutical labeling, etc. These inks cure and harden when exposed to UV radiation resulting in durable images which exhibit very good adhesion on a variety of substrates. Conventional methods for determining how well, or how much, the UV ink has been cured are done offline where the durability or adhesion of the image may be tested using a methyl ethyl ketone (MEK) rub test or similar procedure. This can be extremely wasteful in both time and materials.